Silicone polymers are strategically important materials in hair care, especially in providing conditioning benefits to hair. Human hair becomes damaged due to, for example, shampooing, combing, permanent waves, and/or coloring the hair. Such damaged hair is often left hydrophilic and/or in a rough condition especially when the hair dries, compared to non-damaged or less damaged hair. Silicone polymers consisting of blocks of silicones and alkylene oxide (e.g., ethylene oxide and propylene oxide groups (EO/PO)) linked with amine- and quat-functional groups have been used to counteract the hydrophilic nature of damaged hair. Silicone blocks are responsible for conditioning and lubrication performance while amine- and quat-functional groups included in the polymer chain further aid deposition during rinsing. In particular, optimum conditioning performance has been observed for silicone blocks of greater than 200 D units. D units represents the dimethylsiloxane units in a linear silicone polymer. However these materials generally have high viscosities as neat materials. In order to achieve the desired conditioning benefits, these silicone polymers have traditionally been used in blends with silicone copolyols or other diluents or solvents.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for hair conditioning compositions which provide even greater improved conditioning benefits such as smooth feel and reduced friction on wet hair and dry hair. In addition, there is a need for hair conditioning compositions which provide improved conditioning benefits on damaged hair.
There is also a need for a composition that minimizes the need for additional blend materials in combination with silicone polymers, while delivering the above mentioned combination of benefits with lower cost and complexity than the traditional blend materials.